gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly is a mash-up featured in the fourteenth episode of Season 3, On My Way. It is a mash-up of Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna and I Believe I Can Fly by R Kelly. This is the opening number to New Directions' Regionals set list, later followed by What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) and Here's To Us. Rachel and Artie lead the song with Finn leading the chorus. Santana and Blaine handle the rapping and Mercedes has a few solo lines towards the end. Lyrics Rachel: I came to win, To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Rachel with New Directions: To fly, To fly Santana: Uh yo, yo Artie: I used to think that I could not go on Santana: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Artie: And life was nothing but an awful song Santana: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they aiming at me New Directions: If I can see it Blaine: Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (New Directions: Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (New Directions: If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising (New Directions: There's nothing to it) Blaine and Santana: I win, thrive, soar, ' Higher, higher, higher More fire Rachel: I came to win Rachel and Santana: To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Finn and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky Artie: See I was on the verge of breakin' down Santana: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Artie: Sometimes silence can seem so loud Santana: I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl That can ever be defined New Directions: If I can see it Blaine: I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near (New Directions: Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no mutherfickle time to spare (New Directions: If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me (New Directions: There's nothing to it) Blaine and Santana: But when you go hard your nay's become yay's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Rachel: I came to win Rachel and Santana: To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Finn and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel and Santana: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Ooh) I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Touch the sky) Finn: I believe I can fly Rachel with ND girls: ''' Get ready for it, get ready for it '''Artie: Then I can be it (Rachel with ND: Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it (Rachel with ND Girls: Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it) Mercedes: Get ready for it! Yeah! Artie and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) Finn and New Directions: I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Sky) I think about it (Rachel: Fly) Every night and day Spread my wings and fly away (Mercedes: Ooh) Finn and Artie with New Directions: I believe I can soar (Rachel:'Fly) ('Mercedes: Get ready for it) I see me runnin' through that open door (Mercedes: Get ready for it) (Mercedes: Fly) I believe I can fly (Rachel:'Fly) ('Mercedes: Get ready for it) Artie: I believe I can fly (Mercedes: OOhh) I believe I can Artie with New Directions: Fly Reception Chaney wrote that the mash-up of "Fly" and "I Believe I Can Fly" was "an unexpectedly lovely mix" and gave it a "B+". Futterman said it "seamlessly" wove the two "into an uplifting and thematically appropriate mash-up", and credited Santana and Blaine with "an impressive job on Minaj's rap verses, while Rachel, Artie and Mercedes split tastefully understated solos". Slezak credited "solid vocals from Artie, Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes, and some not terrible rapping from Blaine and Santana", but he thought the number "lacked the epic scope you want from a Regionals showdown" and disliked the song "I Believe I Can Fly"; his grade was a "B−". Votta characterized the mashup as "just off" and "better visually than it is just to listen to the track". Lynch said Santana had "attitude to spare" in her rap and New Directions "harmonized wonderfully on this very re-listenable mash-up", and gave it a "B+" grade. Source Charts Trivia *First time New Directions raps at a competition. *This is the first time we have heard Santana rap. *Second time we've heard a female rap on the show, the first was in Yeah!. *This is the first time a Nicki Minaj song has been featured on the show. Gallery Fly1.png Fly2.png Fly3.png Fly4.png Fly5.png Fly6.png Fly7.png Fly8.png Fly9.png Fly10.png Fly11.png Fly12.png Fly13.png Fly14.png Fly15.png Fly16.png Fly17.png Fly18.png Fly19.png Fly20.png Fly21.png Fly22.png Fly24.png Fly25.png|Rachel's dads Fly26.png Fly27.png Fly28.png Fly29.png Fly30.png 640px-Tumblr lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6 r1 400.jpg 488px-Tumblr lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg FlyRachel.png Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson